


Green Symphony

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Memory Related, disturbing similarity
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils n'ont a priori rien en commun, hormis une armure à réparer. Du moins c'est ce que Shaina croit et ce dont Mü voudrait bien réussir à se persuader...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Green Symphony  
> Personnages : Mü X Shaina  
> Rating : G  
> Communauté / Requête : Hybridation / Mû/Shaina – briser le silence – PG à R  
> Nombre de mots : 1818

 

** Green Symphony **

 

Quel ennui… Un énième soupir lui échappa, lequel givra presque aussitôt dans l’air froid, à l’instar des précédents. Distraitement, elle resserra son col bordé de fourrure. Elle avait certes pris soin de s’équiper en conséquence, malgré tout elle ne s’était pas imaginée que Jamir puisse être un lieu aussi glacial. Et encore, s’il ne s’était agi que du lieu… Shaina coula un regard circonspect en direction de son hôte. A peine s’il l’avait saluée, lorsqu’elle avait posé le pied sur le surplomb rocheux et solitaire. Qu’il ait perçu sa présence à des kilomètres, soit. Mais enfin… Un minimum de politesse, que diable !

 

Mais non. Décidément, l’atlante ne semblait vraiment pas enclin à la conversation aussi pivota-t-elle sur elle-même à la recherche d’un rocher suffisamment accueillant pour lui permettre de patienter en position assise. La tour derrière elle aurait sans nul doute constitué une salle d’attente autrement plus confortable – et tempérée – mais en l’absence de porte ou d’une téléportation charitable de la part de son actuel propriétaire, celle-ci lui demeurait inaccessible.

 

Elle finit par opter pour une sorte de banquette de granit dépourvue de neige, à quelques pas à peine du chevalier d’or, lequel était pour l’heure agenouillé devant l’armure de l’Ophiucius. Ce n’était pourtant qu’une toute petite fissure de rien du tout… Son nouveau soupir fut suffisamment bruyant pour générer – enfin ! – une réaction sur le visage habituellement lisse de Mü. Sa contrariété manifeste fit naître un sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme, bien à l’abri derrière son masque.

 

« Tu penses en avoir pour longtemps ? » Demanda-t-elle sur un ton qu’elle espérait à peu près aimable, tout en posant un coude sur son genou, le menton appuyé au creux de sa paume. Un haussement d’épaule muet tint lieu de réponse, tandis que Mü pivotait insensiblement, jusqu’à lui offrir son dos en guise de paysage. Réprimant un grognement frustré, elle laissa les ongles de sa main libre manifester leur réprobation en tapotant à intervalles réguliers et horripilants sur la roche à côté d’elle.

Les omoplates de l’Atlante se creusèrent ; il avait visiblement conscience de sa présence mais il s’ingéniait à l’ignorer avec une constance si remarquable que l’agacement du chevalier d’argent acheva de se teinter d’une incompréhension qui ne lui était pas tout à faire étrangère.

 

 

« Tu ne m’aimes pas beaucoup, pas vrai ? »

Mü sursauta. Hormis l’exaspérant pianotage des ongles, lesquels allaient jusqu’à crisser de temps à autre sur la pierre froide, il avait réussi à gagner un silence dont il aurait apprécié qu’il se prolonge un peu plus et plus précisément, jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’en aille. Néanmoins, avec un peu de chance, s’il ne pouvait éviter de lui répondre, peut-être pourrait-il se dispenser de la regarder ? A vrai dire, il n’en demandait pas beaucoup plus.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça. » Laissa-t-il tomber d’une voix neutre, sans se départir de la concentration qu’il s’évertuait à afficher à l’égard du totem en argent.

« Tu m’ignores.

— Je suis en train de m’occuper de tonarmure.

— Tu m’as _toujours_ ignorée. »

Un _« mais-non-tu-te-fais-des-idées-voyons »_ mourut sur la langue du Bélier avant même d’atteindre ses lèvres. Non seulement il n’avait jamais été très doué pour mentir, mais ils savaient aussi bien l’un que l’autre que Shaina disait vrai.

Le silence retomba, le cosmos de l’Atlante se déployant autour de lui lorsqu’il approcha sa main du métal. Un simple réarrangement atomique devrait suffire à consolider l’épaulière endommagée et par voie de conséquence, à le débarrasser de…

 

Vert.

La blancheur de la neige, l’argent de l’armure, tout disparut soudain au profit de cette seule et même couleur, unie, fraîche et tendre, laquelle venait d’envahir tout entier l’horizon de Mü, alors que Shaina se penchait en cet instant au-dessus de lui, sa longue chevelure lui chatouillant le bout du nez.

« Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ? »

Il ne l’avait pas entendue s’approcher. Il aurait dû pourtant, l’acuité de ses sens en tant que chevalier d’or dépassant largement les capacités de dissimulation d’un chevalier d’argent, ce dernier fut-il le plus puissant de sa caste.

Il voulut se redresser, mais son dos heurta les genoux de la jeune femme, qui se tenait fermement campée sur ses jambes juste derrière lui.

« Shaina…

— Quoi ? » D’un coup d’épaule, il la repoussa mais ce faisant, il se retourna vers elle, sans y prendre garde. Et le visage masqué, tout auréolé de boucles couleur amande, catapulta son cœur.

 

Sur le point de l’apostropher maintenant qu’elle avait obtenu son attention, elle demeura cependant muette devant la pâleur du Bélier. Non pas que la nature de l’Atlante l’ait jamais doté d’une quelconque propension au hâle, mais en cet instant, il était plus blanc que la neige autour d’eux.

« Ne m’approche pas. » Souffla-t-il d’une voix altérée lorsqu’elle fit mine d’amorcer un pas dans sa direction. « S’il te plaît. »

Si elle n’avait eu son masque, Mü aurait croisé l’émeraude de son regard, agrandi par la stupéfaction. Shaina avait, il est vrai, pour habitude d’être crainte. Les apprentis, certains chevaliers de bronze – pas tous, cependant – voire même ses propres pairs ne se risquaient jamais à la provoquer ni à affronter son courroux. Ils la respectaient, et elle avait toujours agi pour qu’il en soit ainsi. Mais un chevalier d’or ? Elle secoua la tête, en proie à une soudaine incertitude. Il était impossible que le Bélier ait une quelconque raison de la fuir, comme il donnait pourtant l’impression d’avoir très envie de le faire en cette seconde.

Elle demeura où elle était, une main à demi levée devant elle cependant, entre volonté d’apaisement et tentative de rapprochement.

« Je ne voulais pas te perturber dans ton travail. » Finit-elle par dire prudemment et avec une douceur dont elle ne se serait jamais crue capable. « J’en suis désolée si c’est le cas.

— Tu… Ce n’est pas de ta faute. »

 

Mü avait serré le poing jusqu’à faire perler un peu de sang dans le creux de sa paume. Et même si la douleur ressentie demeurait beaucoup trop diffuse pour le gêner, elle suffit néanmoins à lui faire récupérer un minimum de contenance. Sa réaction était absurde, et il le savait. Il l’avait toujours su. Et sans nul doute devait-il avoir l’air profondément ridicule devant cette femme qui l’observait, la tête penchée de côté comme si elle examinait une bête curieuse. Le mieux qu’il avait à faire était de dissiper ce malentendu au plus vite, pour ne plus jamais – jamais ! – devoir y être confronté de nouveau. Et ce, même si cela lui coûtait infiniment.

« Tu _lui_ ressembles.

— Je te demande pardon ?

— A _lui_. Shion. »

Shaina demeura interloquée un nombre suffisant de secondes pour que le Bélier lui tourne de nouveau le dos, mais cette fois, ce n’était plus de la méfiance qui émanait de son cosmos, mais bien de la honte. Elle la perçut, de manière confuse, mais avec suffisamment d’acuité pour en être ébranlée.

Le Pope assassiné, elle ne l’avait pas connu à proprement parler. Elle n’avait que trois ou quatre ans lorsqu’il avait été exécuté par Saga, et elle venait alors à peine d’arriver au Sanctuaire. Elle ne savait de lui que ce qu’elle avait entendu à son sujet et ce, bien des années plus tard, lorsqu’Athéna avait réintégré le Sanctuaire et remis les choses en ordre. De toutes les informations diffuses et multiples qu’elle avait ainsi glanées, le fait que Mü, disciple de l’ancien Pope, s’était exilé à Jamir à l’issue du forfait du chevalier des Gémeaux n’en était qu’une parmi d’autres. Bien sûr, il était compréhensible que l’actuel Bélier ait mal vécu cet âge sombre du Sanctuaire et que l’assassinat de son maître l’ait durablement attristé. Néanmoins…

Ce n’était pas un adolescent qui se tenait devant elle, mais un homme. Un homme que les épreuves auraient dû endurcir, que sa condition de chevalier d’or aurait dû mettre à l’abri des atteintes du passé. Un homme qui ne devrait pas faire montre de sa _faiblesse_.

A cette idée, de celles auxquelles l’Ophiucius n’avait eu de cesse de se raccrocher depuis son enfance pour mériter la place qu’elle occupait, un goût amer remonta dans la gorge de la jeune femme. Elle avait appris, à ses dépends, qu’il était des certitudes qui ne tenaient pas face aux caprices de l’esprit et du cœur. Que la meilleure et la plus forte des volontés n’était plus qu’illusion lorsque se manifestait la nature profonde de l’humain qu’on n’avait jamais cessé d’être. Et l’Atlante, en dépit de sa nature particulière, n’était pas moins humain qu’elle-même.

 

« C’est à moi d’être désolé, reprit le Bélier comme pour briser ce silence dont soudain il ne voulait plus. Je me suis mal comporté avec toi, alors que tu ne m’as jamais donné de raison de le faire. C’est juste que…

— Je te le rappelle donc à ce point ? » Il hocha la tête, lentement :

« Ses cheveux étaient de la même couleur que les tiens, fit-il sur un ton à mi-chemin entre la nostalgie et la tristesse. Et son visage était masqué. Comme toi. Je ne l’ai pas souvent vu sans son masque, mais lorsque c’était le cas, alors… – il haussa les épaules – enfin, j’avais l’impression d’être autre chose pour lui que son apprenti.

— Quelque chose de plus ? » La voix de Shaina était voilée, comme si les mots du Bélier venaient de trouver chez elle un écho qui lui était familier.

« Oui, peut-être, admit-il. Mais peut-être aussi l’ai-je imaginé… Je ne le saurai jamais plus de toute manière. »

 

La brise se leva, balayant le plateau rocheux et les deux silhouettes immobiles d’un souffle glacé.

« Mais peut-être, également… que c’était vrai ? » Shaina s’était avancée jusqu’à l’Atlante et, son visage couvert d’argent levé vers lui, elle effleura son poing serré qui, lentement, se détendit. « Rien ne t’empêche de le croire. » Murmura-t-elle encore, en lui saisissant cette fois la main.

 

Il aurait pu la lui retirer. Demeurer avec ses illusions et ses interrogations. Mais à présent, alors qu’il était enfin capable de la regarder en face, il était prêt à admettre que ce qu’il avait entretenu pendant des années devait être relégué à sa juste place. Celle du souvenir. Mais pour autant cette décision ne faisait pas de lui un être insensible. Il avait été capable d’aimer une fois, et il savait que l’amour pouvait revêtir de nombreux atours, tous aussi différents les uns que les autres. Pour l’heure, le Vert lui demeurait un repère familier. Rassurant. Mais peut-être que le masque qu’il était en train de soulever d’une main timide allait l’emmener vers d’autres chemins.

 

Il n’avait pas oublié le regard de son maître, aussi sombre et aussi pourpre que le sang.

 

Celui de Shaina, en cet instant, lui offrait une prairie lumineuse pour tout horizon.


End file.
